


My Pleasure

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [135]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha Carlos Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Omega TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:ABO tarlos TK in heat? If it's something you'd be ok with?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	My Pleasure

TK had forgotten how much heat sucked. He hadn’t had one in years. During his struggles with addiction, his therapist and doctors suggested that he go on suppressants so that he had one less thing to worry about every month. 

It had been pretty nice. He still got heat symptoms from time to time, headaches, cramps, and a pretty nasty fever but those had subsided after a day or two. 

Once he was clean he’d made the decision to stay on suppressants. Alex was a beta and somewhat turned off by his normal biological processes (seriously TK, red flags). He hadn’t really minded, it was nice not to have to take weeks off of work because of his heat and there was the added benefit of not having alpha staring at him like he was their next meal in the days leading up to it.

He’d always had a distaste for alphas. The guys that he worked with in New York were okay most of the time, but they tended to be sexist and believe that TK and the other omegas at the station couldn’t do the same work they could. Luckily, Owen would have none of it, and sexist, knothead alphas were transferred swiftly and with no mercy. 

When they’d made the move to Texas TK had kept taking his suppressants. But that was before Carlos.

He and Carlos hadn’t had the best start but now they’d been together almost six months and they’d finally had the conversation about TK coming off of suppressants.

“Hey Carlos,” he’d said one night that he spent at Carlos’ house.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you about something important?”

“Of course.”

Carlos put down the towel he was using to dry dishes and joined TK at the kitchen table.

“What’s up, baby?” Carlos took TK’s hand, giving him space, but also offering a small comfort.

“So you know I’ve been on suppressants for a few years?”

“Yeah, I knew.”

“What would you say if I went off of them?”

“It’s completely your decision TK. It’s your body, if you’re comfortable starting your heat cycle again then it’s up to you. But can I ask why?”

“I went on them at first because I was having such a hard time with addiction recovery that my doctors didn’t want me under any added stress. And after that, I was with Alex and I never felt comfortable spending my heat with him so I just stayed on them. But now, with you, I feel safe and happy and I know you’ll take care of me. So I want to spend my heats with you.”

“Tyler, that's a big deal. Are you sure about this?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Alright then,” Carlos leaned in to kiss him. “But you know you still reserve the right to say no or tell me to fuck off at any time right.”

“I know,” TK laughed. 

*****

Coming off of suppressants after being on them for years was not a pleasant experience. His doctor had explained that it would take a while for the suppressants to leave his system and it could be a few more months before he had a normal heat. What she had failed to mention was that he would still get “phantom heats” but they were much worse than what he used to get. Instead of a mild fever and a few stomach cramps, it was a raging fever, a blinding headache, and cramps that felt like someone was twisting his guts around.

He whimpered for the fifth time in as many minutes as Carlos ran a soft hand through his hair, trying to soothe the omega. The phantom heat had started at work and Owen had sent him to be with Carlos as soon as he’d recognized the signs. 

Carlos had given him medicine and turned off all of the lights in the house, though he couldn’t do anything about the sunlight still peaking in through the curtains. All they could do was wait it out but it hurt him to see TK so miserable.

“I’m pretty sure this is worse than a real heat.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Carlos pouted in sympathy. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just keep holding me. I don’t know why but your scent helps.”

“I can do that.”

Carlos spent the rest of the night holding him on the couch and TK was perfectly fine by the next morning.

Carlos couldn’t help but think that the intensity of the phantom heat meant that the real thing was right around the corner.

*****

As soon as TK started nesting he knew it was coming soon. Suddenly all of his work shirts had disappeared from his closet and TK’s favorite blanket was no longer draped across the back of the couch. 

He went ahead and took a week off of work and called Owen to do the same for TK. He went to the store and stocked up on water, chocolate, granola bars, and TK’s favorite gummy candy as a treat.

By the time he made it home, TK’s scent was already changing. His normal clean, soft scent was invaded by the sweet and spicy scent of an omega approaching heat. 

“TK baby, where are you?”

“Bedroom.”

Carlos dropped the grocery bags on the counter and followed TK’s voice to his bedroom. The comforter had been dragged off of his bed, along with both of their pillows and he could spot the corner of the grey material emerging from the slightly open closet door.

He pushed open the door just enough that he could see TK’s face. Most of it was still hidden by a massive pile of blankets, sheets, and towels he’d built up over the past few days but he could still see TK’s bright green eyes looking up at him.

“Can I come in baby?” he asked, knowing better than to disturb an omega’s nest without permission. 

TK nodded and shifted over so that Carlos could join him. Here the scent was much stronger, TK having rolled around on the blankets to make himself comfy.

Carlos made a spot for himself and held out his arms to TK who dove into them, snuggling into Carlos’ chest and tucking his head under his chin. 

“It’s getting pretty close huh?” he asked, running a hand up and down his back, pushing his shirt up to trace little patterns on TK’s skin.

“Uh-huh. Probably tomorrow.”

“I went ahead and got us both out of work and I got a bunch of snacks and water at the store. I’ll bring them up here later.”

“You’re the best,” TK praised, rubbing his nose against Carlos’ neck.

“Do you need anything from me?”

“Nope. Just hold me.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
